Despair
by Kotomi Miyamura
Summary: Mangaverse SPOILER Chap 100. Ketika Edward menemukan fakta bahwa jiwa adiknya sudah tidak menyatu lagi dengan armornya, apa yang sedang dialami oleh jiwa Alphonse sendiri ? Slight AU.


AN : Jujur, gue lupa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah si Alphonse bertarung ngelawan Pride & Kimblee pake Philoshopher's Stone. Jadii ~ gue karang-karang aja deh. Kalo ada yang masih inget, beritau segera yah :D Sekaligus tentang kemampuan The Truth di cerita ini ~~ oke, itu fiksional. Jangan percaya, karena Arakawa ga pernah beritahu ke kita The Truth bisa apa. Ini cuma karangan gue. =___=

Fic pertama FMA gua yang bener-bener jadi ( sebelumnya udah kepikiran bikin fic FMA Hoho/Trisha tapi gagal mulu ) dan...review, kritik, plus saran selalu disambut baik oleh author satu ini :P May you enjoy my fanfiction ~

Disclaimer : Alphonse Elric, Abang The Truth dan karakter-karakter Fullmetal Alchemist yang saya sebutin di bawah ini adalah milik Hiromu Arakawa. Saya cuma pinjem karakter + cerita utama, dan saya ga mengambil royalti dari cerita ini ;)

…

Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mati ?

Tidak. Dia belum mati. Hanya saja, suatu keanehan terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia tidak lagi hampa. Ia dapat merasakan tulang, otot, dan darah menyatu menjadi satu dalam tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan _jantungnya_ berdetak, _darahnya_ mengalir dan hidungnya menghembuskan _nafas_ perlahan.

Nafas ? Detak jantung ? Darah ?

Tidak mungkin. Tubuhnya adalah seonggok baju zirah yang _sama sekali_ tidak memiliki hal-hal tersebut. Badannya seharunya hampa ; jantung, paru-paru, nadi, arteri – apapun yang dimiliki manusia biasa tidak mungkin dimiliki tubuhnya.

_Jangan-jangan..._

Ia dapat merasakan udara hangat yang menari-nari di atas kulit kasarnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit tajam menggelitik mukanya. Tubuhnya berteriak meminta sehelai kain untuk dikenakan.

_Jangan katakan..._

Ia menggerakkan tangan kurusnya ; meraba-raba tubuhnya yang kering kerontang. _Kulit berkeriput_, pikirnya. Ia menyentuh – meraba-raba wajahnya yang tak terurus. Terlintas di benaknya, _ini kulit yang melapisi tulang tengkorakku._

Seakan ingin mengetahui dimana, dan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, Alphonse Elric membuka kedua buah matanya.

…

Alphonse berdiri dari tempatnya ; mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya lebih jelas. Dari kedua mata emasnya, ia menerawang ruangan dimana ia berada. Warna yang dapat ia lihat hanya putih. Putih yang bersinar. Tanah yang ditapakinya bukanlah tanah – bukan pula lantai biasa. Lebih seperti – lantai transparan. Ia menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah tubuhnya. Apa yang ia rasakan tadi bukanlah bohong belaka. Tubuhnya _sangat_ kurus ; kering kerontang dan tak terurus. Tulang rusuknya mencuat dengan jelasnya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju ke rambutnya. Rambutnya panjang dan kasar, juga bercabang. Seakan tak percaya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah matanya.

_Aku...sudah mendapatkan tubuhku kembali._

Mulut Alphonse bergemetar. Perasaan bahagia sekaligus takut bercampur menjadi satu dalam benaknya. Ia memang ingin kembali ke tubuh semulanya – tapi tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Kakaknya, Edward, pasti sedang berjuang sebisa mungkin. Kolonel Roy, Letnan Riza, Izumi-sensei, Mayjen Armstrong ; semuanya pasti sedang dalam pertarungan sengit melawan Homunculus.

Hanya dia seorang yang tidak melakukan apapun. Sendiri, hanya berdiri di ruangan putih itu.

"Kau sudah sadar ternyata, Alphonse Elric."

Alphonse menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ; mencari sumber suara tersebut. Matanya membelalak selagi melihat sosok bertubuh putih tersebut berjalan mendekati dirinya. Sosok itu berjalan perlahan ; lalu tersenyum lebar selagi menatapi Alphonse. Rasa takut, amarah, sekaligus khawatir bercampur aduk di dalam suara paraunya.

"Jangan-jangan kau...The Truth ?"

Ia benar-benar ingat, seperti apa The Truth itu. The Truth, yang telah mengambil seluruh tubuhnya pada saat ia melakukan transmutasi manusia bersama-sama dengan Edward – kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sosok yang sangat dibenci oleh baik Edward maupun dirinya sendiri ; kini berjalan mendekati dirinya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Tibalah The Truth tepat di hadapan Alphonse Elric, yang masih terkejut akan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

"Yang tinggal di dimensi ini hanya aku seorang. Kau bukan orang bodoh, Alphonse. Semestinya kau tahu dimana kau berada dengan hanya melihat sekelilingnya," jawab The Truth dengan nada meremehkan.

Mata Alphonse melebar, menunjukkan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Edward tidak bohong ternyata. Tubuh dia – bukan, dirinya saat ini sedang berada di...

_Dunia setelah kita melewati gerbang. Ya, sekarang aku ingat. Perasaan ini, tempat ini – semuanya pernah ku alami ketika tubuhku diambil olehnya._

Dan tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan peristiwa-peristiwa sebelum ia berada di tempatnya sekarang. Saat itu, ia sedang bertarung melawan Pride dan Kimblee dengan menggunakan Philoshopher's Stone. Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sangat sengit ; bahkan Alphonse pun dibuat kewalahan oleh mereka berdua meskipun ia mempunyai batu merah sakral tersebut. Tiba-tiba, sebuah mata besar muncul begitu saja dimana ia berpijak, dan kemudian ia terseret masuk ke dalam mata tersebut.

...Tetapi, yang ada disini hanyalah jiwanya, sedangkan baju zirahnya hilang entah dimana.

Dengan raut muka penasaran sekaligus khawatir, Alphonse bertanya pada The Truth,

"Dimana baju zirahku ? Mengapa hanya jiwaku saja yang ada di sini ? Jika aku mempunyai Philosopher's Stone, seharusnya aku bisa melewati gerbang tanpa harus terpisah dari tubuh armorku ! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

The Truth hanya tersenyum kecil, dan menjelaskan apa yang Al tanyakan, "Karena jiwa dan tubuh palsumu itu sempat masuk ke dunia ini, terjadi reaksi antara tubuh dan jiwamu yang diikatkan oleh rohmu. Rohmu menarik jiwamu dari tubuh palsu tersebut, dan karena itulah hanya tubuh palsumu yang berhasil melewati gerbang. Philosopher's Stone ada di genggaman tangan tubuh palsumu, dan kau sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadar pada saat kau memasuki gerbang kebenaran. Apakah penjelasan ini bisa dimengerti, Alphonse Elric ?"

Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi dan pelipis Al. Apa yang dikatakan The Truth telah membuatnya sangat, sangat syok. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut, ia tak bisa menelan ludahnya dengan mudah. Ia takut, sekaligus khawatir, akan keadaan Philosopher's Stone yang masih digenggaman tangan baju armornya. _Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan benda terkutuk tersebut_, pikirnya.

"Mari kutunjukkan dimana tubuh palsumu saat ini. Hmm, mungkin aku bisa menunjukkan kondisi Amestris saat ini juga padamu."

The Truth kemudian berjalan ke arah dimana 2 Gerbang Kebenaran berada. Alphonse mengikuti The Truth dari belakang. Setibanya ia disana, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tengah-tengah 2 gerbang tersebut. Tiba-tiba, sebuah lubang hitam besar yang menyerupai black hole muncul, membuat Al terperangah. The Truth berjalan mendekati lubang itu, dan Al lekas mengikutinya. Sambil menunjuk ke arah lubang itu, The Truth berujar,

"Lihatlah ini, Alphonse Elric"

Seketika, dari lubang itu, Alphonse dapat melihat dengan jelas dimana tubuh armornya berada. Tetapi, ia tidak mengenal tempat tersebut. Tempat itu mirip dengan ruang bawah tanah markas para Homunculus, tapi – di tempat itu tidak banyak kabel-kabel yang terlihat. Untungnya, tidak ada manusia disekitar tubuhnya.

….Dugaannya ternyata salah.

Di tempat itu pula, ia melihat – menonton pertarungan sengit antara Edward dan Izumi-sensei melawan sosok bertubuh hitam yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. _Apa ??_ teriaknya dalam batinnya. Di dalam perut sosok tersebut, ayahnya, Hohenheim, terperangkap. _Apa maksudnya semua ini ?_

Seperti kamera CCTV yang berganti channel dari satu kamera ke kamera lain, lubang black hole tersebut kemudian menunjukkan tempat lain – dan Al yakin tempat itu pasti kantor militer Central. Disana, ditunjukkan Riza yang sedang ditawan oleh seorang dokter, dan Roy yang terlihat sangat panik. Dari lubang tersebut, ia dapat mendengar suara Roy,

"Aku tidak akan membuka gerbang itu. Fullmetal sudah memperingatiku."

Dan dokter tersebut menjawab ucapan Roy,

"Kalau begitu, akan kupaksa kau untuk membuka gerbang kebenaran,"

Dan seketika, dokter tersebut menggorok leher Riza dengan kejamnya. Al yang melihatnya syok, kaget, dan kekhawatiran sekaligus amarah bercampur menjadi satu dalam ekspresi mukanya. Begitupula wajah Roy saat itu.

Lubang hitam itu kemudian mengecil, dan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Tubuh Al menggigil, tangan dan kakinya bergemetar, raut mukanya masih menunjukkan rasa ketidakpercayaan yang luar biasa. Ia merasa tidak berguna, egois, tidak peduli dengan nasib saudara dan teman-temannya sendiri. Ia ingin membantu mereka, ingin ikut bertarung bersama mereka agar para Homunculus dapat dikalahkan dan Amestris pun selamat.

Alphonse mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan pikiran positif dan mengeluarkan pikiran negatif dari benaknya. Keputusannya kini sudah bulat, ia akan ; bahkan harus kembali ke Amestris, meski kini ia tak berpakaian dan lemah. Ia bisa melakukan alkimia – dan ketika tiba disana, ia cukup mentransmutasikan sesuatu menjadi makanan dan menjadikan makanan tersebut sebagai sumber tenaganya. Lalu ia akan menyusul kakaknya beserta yang lain untuk membantu melawan Homunculus.

Ya, ia akan membuat rencana itu terwujud dengan cara apapun, dan dengan pengorbanan yang bisa ia beri pada The Truth.

"The Truth," ucap Alphonse Elric dengan nada yang pelan namun tetap menunjukkan keyakinan dalam ucapannya, "tolong kirimkan aku kembali ke Amestris, bukan, ke Central City. Aku ingin segera membantu kakak dan yang lain yang sedang kesusahan,"

Seperti biasa, dengan senyum lebarnya, The Truth menjawab permintaan Alphonse, "Kau tentu ingat hukum Equivalent Exchange. Nah, apa yang akan kau jadikan sebagai bayaran padaku ?"

Seolah sudah mendapatkan rasa percaya dirinya, Alphonse menjawab dengan tegas, "Kau boleh ambil apapun yang ada pada tubuhku. Pokoknya, ketika aku tiba di Central, aku ingin masih bisa melihat, bergerak dengan sempurna, dan organ-organku masih dalam tempat yang sempurna"

Salah satu gerbang pun terbuka. Tangan-tangan hitam yang pernah ia lihat dulu datang menarik dirinya ke dalam gerbang tersebut. Sebelum Alphonse memasuki gerbang tersebut, The Truth berkata,

"Aku akan mengambil bayaranmu perlahan selagi kau berada di dalam Gerbang. Begitu kau berada di Central City, kau akan mengetahui apa yang kuambil darimu. Jangan menyesal dengan ucapanmu tadi."

Al menghembuskan nafasnya, dan tersenyum selagi berkata, "Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku ini."

Tangan-tangan yang seperti tentakel tersebut terus menarik tubuh Alphonse ke dalam gerbang, hingga gerbangpun benar-benar tertutup dengan rapat. Di dalam gerbang tersebut, Al dapat merasakan, sesuatu sedang diambil dari tubuhnya, namun ia tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya diambil The Truth. Tapi, apapun itu, ia berharap The Truth tidak mengambil panca indera dan anggota geraknya. Sambil menutup matanya, Alphonse Elric berujar pelan :

_Kakak, tunggulah aku !_

….

AN : Eh.. ? Kira-kira buat one-shot ini kepanjangan ga yah ? =.=a saya harap sih ngga ~

Critics, Suggestion, and Review are welcomed !

Press the button below to give donation to this poor Author ! *ngibul* :P


End file.
